Catt Hatter (Narrator) Makes Friends with Hela
Hela Hyde: (*pulls out a knife, grinning as her blue eyes glinted with hunger* I heard once that drinking unicorn blood makes you immortal...) Catt Hatter: (Hey now! No knives! *backs away* Get a syringe or something!) Hela Hyde: (So you'll actually give me some, provided I use the proper medical equipment? *There was a note of surprise in her voice.*) Catt Hatter: (Yeah, why wouldn't I? Starry Eyed needed some money, so I let her take, like, four vials. *Kicks at the ground with one hoof.* As long as I have enough to survive I don't see why I can't share.) Hela Hyde: (Hmm... alright... *she traded her knife for a syringe, slowly approaching the unicorn*) Catt Hatter: (*Though uneasy, she kneels down so she's easier to reach.*) Hela Hyde: (*feeling rather suspicious of an act that seemed to only benefit herself and wondering if she was being manipulated somehow, Hela pressed the needle of the syringe into the first vein she found, extracting a vial full of the thick silvery substance*) Catt Hatter: (*She grunted slightly as the needle pierced her skin. She hated needles, but it was to help her friend. She could suffer most anything to help her friends.* That good? *She asked.* Hela Hyde: (Yeah... This should be plenty... *Hela muttered, holding the syringe up to the light.* so you're letting me keep this...) Catt Hatter: (Yeah. *Catt said, standing.* Let me now if you need more or something. *She pulled a pin out of her hatt using her teeth and turned back into a human. She quickly replaced the hatt on her head.*) Hela Hyde: (*Hela scowled and glared at her.* what do you want from me? *She demanded suddenly, confusion and distrust hiding behind the anger in her eyes.* went from "Narrators can do cool stuff, if they claim the power to do so" to "Teaching Hela an important lesson on Friendship". Too bad something like this is impossible. Another dream, maybe, provided by you or I, the narrators, at request of Catt to have the nightmares end?) Catt Hatter: (I want my friends to be happy. If some of my blood will help with your happiness, how selfish would I have to be to keep it all to myself? *She smiled gently up at Hela.* had you not wanted this route? I like the idea of the dream request idea! Although I think we keep sounding more and more like gods from how much we meddle. XD Catt and Helen! Helen and Catt! Mighty and powerful gods! XP) Hela Hyde: (*Hela snarled in protest.* But I'm not your friend! And I don't plan on ever becoming your friend!) not that, I just wasn't expecting it. XD I like it, though! No need to apologize, I was just pointing it out because I found it amusing. It reminds me of how conversations seem to go IRL. First you mention the weather, then a nearby shop, and next thing you know, you're in a very heated discussion about whether aliens would prefer soft tacos or tacos in taco shells! Yeah, I think you might be right... XD It would make a lot of sense, seeing how they are here for our entertainment... When you said that, all I could hear was the tune of Max and Ruby. XD) Catt Hatter: (That's ok, I'll be your friend instead! *Catt smiled again, holding her arms out.* Hah, yeah I like it when conversations go like that! And the best part is you're completely serious when you say they'd prefer soft shell because the hard ones always brake! XD Max and Ruby? I was quoting El Dorado! XD How did two bunnies get into the mix?) Hela Hyde: (*Her eyes smoldered like hot coals.* I'll pass, thank you very much... *She said as calmly as she could manage, emptying the syringes contents into a vial.* yes, that is very sound reasoning... *rubs chin thoughtfully* ^-^ I don't know! I'm a bit tired and it was the first thing that came to mind! Their names would fit, due to the amount of syllables in each! XD) Catt Hatter: (Too late! I'm already your friend! *She laughed delightedly, trying to come up with friend activities they could do together.* it's actually my reasoning for preferring burritos to tacos. ^-^ Max and Ruby! Ruby and Max! Mighty and powerful Hares! XD I should get to bed myself, work again tomorrow! Xp) Hela Hyde: (Lovely... *Hela muttered as she pocketed the vial and turned to leave.* Goodbye, Catt... might think I'm crazy, but I don't really care for either... I'm more of a quesadilla sort of girl. XD There you go. Woohoo, sleep for everyone! Goodnight! Sleep well!) Catt Hatter: (Not on your life! *Catt said, walking up behind her.* We're gonna go to one of the world's most beautiful showcases of flora and have fun! We're going to Butchart Gardens! would I think that crazy? Food is food and I don't know if I've had a quesadilla before. Good night! You too!) Hela Hyde: (*Hela picked up the pace, refusing to acknowledge Catt. Does she really think I'd ever go to something like that with her? The only thing I'd enjoy is getting the chance to strangle her...* don't know, just some people get really defensive when they find out someone doesn't like a certain food. XD Also, when you wrote that Catt was trying to think of friend activities, I kept trying to imagine Hela making friendship bracelets and playing truth or dare...) Catt Hatter: (*Catt also picked up the pace.* I know you like flowers and plants Hela! I know you'll love Butchart Gardens! think that's kinda silly. I'd feather spend my energy on more pleasant things. Plus, if you like a different option at the buffet, then there's more for me! :D I would love to see that! XD 'Hela truth or dare?' "Get out of my room!") Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories